


Is This Courting?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Family, Fluff, Pack, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Jason start doing small things together. Not much, just lunch and later movies. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad, all Jason knows is he is head over heels in love with Dick Grayson and he will do anything to get his Omega back.
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Is This Courting?

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Dick: Nineteen  
> Jason: Seventeen  
> Thomas: Four

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The two stood awkwardly in front of each other before a little wail of ‘Daddy!’ came from inside the manor behind Dick and both Jason and Dick turned to find a tiny bundle of tears waddling very quickly towards Dick while Damian rushed after him, muttering Arabic curses under his breath.

A small smile appeared on Dick’s face when his son toddled over and clutched his pants leg, tugging insistently until Dick knelt down next to him.

“Daddy, don’t go!” the toddler sobbed, lifting his arms and making grabby motions with his hands, stomping his little feet when he wasn’t immediately given what he wanted.

“It’s just for a little bit, birdie,” Dick murmured, his voice breaking in a way that made Jason feel like a piece of shit. But Dick had agreed they’d go out for lunch together, try to rekindle the relationship.

Not that there had been one before.

What hurt Jason was that he was doing this for Dick, for Thomas, for his _family_.

Dick was only doing this for Thomas. 

“I wanna come too, Daddy!” Thomas begged.

Dick looked like he was going to cry. Jason felt worse now. “Dick,” he murmured softly, noting the way the Omega went tense, hands moving almost instantly to draw his son into him and away from Jason.

The Alpha fought down the anger and kept talking. “If you want to stay-”

Dick cut him off, picking Thomas up and passing him over to Damian. “It’s just for a bit,” he promised the pup, looking on the edge of a breakdown as he closed the door on his pup’s wails.

“You okay?” Jason asked softly when Dick didn’t move, one hand still on the doorknob and eyes still screwed shut. “We don’t have to go.”

“Just to lunch, right?” Dick asked quietly.

Jason ndoded even though Dick hadn’t opened his eyes. “Yeah, just lunch.”

“I don’t want to go far,” Dick declared, lifting his head and staring at Jason, blue eyes hard in a way that made Jason’s heart beat faster. “I need to be close enough to come back quickly if something happens with Thomas.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay,” Dick repeated. They stared at each other until the Omega cleared his throat. “Let’s...let’s go.”

“Right. Yeah, going.”

……………………….

Lunch was... _not_ horrible. They didn’t speak much, both obviously too uncomfortable and Jason was pretty sure Dick was still pissed at him.

But...they didn’t fight and Dick even gave him a small smile when they got back to the manor.

“I...enjoyed that, Jason,” Dick said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, any time.”

“Next week, maybe?” Dick asked tentatively. “I can pay.”

“Sure thing. Name the time and place.”

Dick smiled before unlocking the manor doors and vanishing inside. As soon as he was gone Jason turned around and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a long breathless,

“Fuck.”

He was so fucking screwed.

…………………………….

Jason knew he was going to fuck something up.

He always did.

It was a few weeks after they’d started, they were back at the manor after the movies. Dick had opened the door and Jason was filled with the familiar feeling that if Dick walked away he’d never see him again.

So he acted without thinking and when Dick turned to say goodbye, Jason kissed ihm.

The omega stumbled back and stared, hands shaking as tears welled up in his eyes before he turned and fled into the manor.

“Fuck,” Jason whispered.

He’d ruined it. It was over. He’d acted too fucking quickly and ruined it.

“Why did I ever think this would work?” he snapped to himself, kicking the stairs before stomping over to his car.

………………………………..

Dick called him a month later and Jason came without a second thought, like a dog trained to return at his master’s call.

For some reason, he didn’t mind that.

“Hey,” Dick said, smile anxious as he opened the manor doors for Jason. “Can we go to the park today?”

“Uh, sure,” Jason replied. He hadn’t really had a plan for the day, as long as he and Dick got to spend some time together.

“And...can I bring Thomas? He’s been wanting to go to the park for awhile…” Dick looked anxious, his scent betraying his fear as he went on. “But I don’t like to go alone cause...the last time, Thomas was almost kidnapped and I was almost...as-assaulted.”

Jason barely resisted the urge to growl, green creeping in on the side of his vision at the thought of someone touching _his_ Omega.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he replied. “I’d...like to get to know Thomas a little more.”

“Great.” Dick still looked uneasy. “Give me a minute.”

He returned in, true to his word, a minute with Thomas at his side, the little toddler’s tiny hand clutched in his, teal eyes wide as he stared up at Jason. Swallowing thickly, Jason knelt down and gave Thomas a small smile.

“Hi Thomas.”

“Hi.” oh god, his son’s voice was adorable.

“Thomas,” Dick said, crouching down as well. “This is-” Jason held his breath. “Mr. jason.”

The Alpha felt his heart sink. Of course Dick wasn’t going to call Jason Thomas’s father. Why would he?”

“Hi Mr. Jason,” Thomas said before turning to gaze at Dick. “Is he gonna go to the park with us?”

“Yeah, he is.”

Thomas gasped so loudly, whipping his head to stare at Jason. “Really!?” he cried. “Really, really, really!?”

Jason laughed at his enthusiasm as he and Dick stood and made their way to Dick’s car since that’s where Thomas’s car seat was.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Will you push me on the swings?” Thomas asked, bouncing along, having abandoned Dick to cling to Jason’s hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see Dick having an internal freak out. Guilt and anger flooded his belly at the sight so quickly that Jason felt himself grow dizzy and nauseous.

“Sure buddy,” Jason replied, letting go of Thomas’s hand and trying not to growl when Dick relaxed, opening the car door and helping Thomas into his seat. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

As soon as the door was closed and Dick turned around, Jason spoke. “I don’t have any guns or weapons,” he said calmly. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“I know,” Dick said quietly. “Fuck, I know, Jason.”

“Then why are you so-”

“Because I am so afraid,” Dick whispered. “I don’t even know why, Jason, I’m just afraid. I just...you’re _different_ and even though I know you won’t do anything, I’m still so terrified that you will!”

That stung. “You don’t trust me.”

“Our son was born two weeks early because I went into shock hearing that you died,” Dick told him. “You chose to chase a rumor, a _trap,_ rather than stay with me and let Bruce handle it.”

“Would you have prefered Bruce died?”

“Yes.” 

Jason stared at him, all anger flooding out to leave him empty. “What?”

“Yes, Jason, on bad days I wish Bruce had died instead of you,” Dick whispered, wiping away tears before they could fall. “Now. I promised my son the park and that’s what we’re going to do. If you don’t like it, fine. I’ll go by myself.”

Jason shook his head. “You were almost hurt last time, you said,” he murmured. “No, I’ll come.”

“Good,” Dick said firmly. “I think it would break Thomas’s heart if you didn’t.”

And that was that. The park was tense. Dick didn’t really talk to him and he hovered _constantly_ , never giving Jason a second to breath so long as he was within arms reach of Thomas.

And whenever he was, Dick made sure to just be one step closer.

……………………………..

They spent a lot of time together after that. As a family, as a _pack_.

At least, that’s what Jason privately thought of it.

It was several weeks after the park, Dick and Jason collapsing on Dick’s bed, the two of them having just spent the last _two. Hours._ Trying to get Thomas to lay down and go to sleep, the little pup way too hyper and excited.

He really loved Jason.

Jason wasn’t sure how long they lay in Dick’s room in the manor before he turned his head and found Dick already staring at him.

“Is this courting?” Dick asked abruptly.

Jason stared at him before giving a breathless laugh. “Uh...no, I don’t think so,” he replied after a moment. “Uh, I think courting is more like...I’m supposed to shower you in gifts and make you food.”

“You haven’t done any of that.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Bad Alpha.”

Jason chuckled. “Bad Alpha,” he repeated.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that until Dick spoke. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Tomorrow night. Friday night. Jason had a big drugs bust planned.

No. Not Jason. Red Hood. And he could _not_ miss it.

“Nothing,” he replied, gazing at Dick. “Why?”

“Thomas and I moved into the Penthouse a few weeks ago,” he replied. “We just stay here when I need a break.”

“Okay.”

“Come to the penthouse tomorrow,” Dick said, turning his head back to face Jason, having been staring at the ceiling for a bit. “Come for dinner and...and maybe stay the night?”

Holy shit. Holy. Shit. This was an in. Dick was giving him an in. Dick was opening a door into his world, his family, his pack to Jason and if Jason said no, he’d lose Dick and his son forever.

“Yeah, sure.” his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. “What...uh, what time?”

“Does five work?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it works."

"I’m...I’m a really bad cook but we could order in?”

Jason laughed softly. “Sounds great, Dick. I’m looking forward to it.”

Dick smiled. “Me too.”

……………………………..

THE NEXT NIGHT

Barely five seconds after Jason had knocked on the door, a small bouquet of flowers in hand, he heard a shrill cry of,

“Mr. Jason’s here! Mr. Jason’s here! Daddy, daddy, can I get the door!”

Followed by Dick’s fucking beautiful laugh as he repleid, “Alright, hold on.”

A moment later the door opened and Jason’s legs were grabbed in the tightest little toddler hug he’d ever felt.

He laughed, grinning at Dick before reaching down and placing a hand on Thomas’s hair. It was the first time he’d touched his son without Dick overreacting and when he looked up at the Omega, he was smiling.

Jason let out a breath of relief, handing DIck the bouquet. “Hope this is alright?” he asked.

“Oh, Jay, you didn’t have to,” Dick said softly as he took the flowers.

“Yeah, well…” Jason shrugged, looking down when Thomas tugged insistently on his hand.

“Mr. Jason, can you come see my room!?” to Dick he pleaded, “Can he, can he, can he daddy!?”

Dick laughed, letting Thomas tug Jason into the penthouse as he closed the door.

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Dick replied, bending down to press a kiss to the pup’s forehead. “Daddy’s gonna order some dinner. Hey, why don’t you show him your stuffed animals?”

“Come on, Mr. Jason!” Thomas declared loudly and Jason could only let himself be dragged along, stunned that Dick was going to let him be alone with the Omega’s pup.

The trust sent a flurry of warmth through his belly and he quickly followed Thomas down the hall, taking a seat on the fluffy rug in the toddler’s room and making the appropriate ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ noises as several different stuffed animals were thrust in his direction.

………………………….

He hadn’t been planning to spend the night but after dinner and a movie (all three of them on the couch together like a proper pack) and tucking Thomas in, Jason was exhausted.

“Why don’t you sleep with me?” Dick offered, arms wrapped around himself and scent betraying his insecurity when he caught Jason getting ready to sleep on the couch. “I mean...the couch is nice but my bed is better.”

Jason swallowed thickly, suddenly finding himself in uncharted waters.

Both of them were lost right now and he had a feeling that if he said no or if he left, one of them was going to drown and they’d never find each other again.

“Sure.”

………………………..

So Jason stayed the night.

And the next night.

And the next night.

Until eventually, he spent the majority of nights (that he wasn’t patrolling) in the penthouse with Dick and whenever he _did_ patrol, the penthouse was what he stumbled back to, the bed with Dick in it the one he climbed into.

“Is this courting?” Dick asked about a month after this. He was wearing one of the bracelets Jason had given him awhile back as well a sweater that Jason had loaned him once when he was cold and which the Alpha knew he’d never get back.

Jason looked down at the stove where he was making a pot of mac and cheese for dinner before looking back over at Dick, slender body wrapped in gifts.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, I think it is.”

Dick smiled, walking over and placing a hand on Jason’s wrist. With his other hand, he turned Jason’s face towards him and pressed a soft but quick kiss to the Alpha’s lips.

“I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
